the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien vs. Predator (2004) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = February 1, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Celtic |dull_machete: = 2nd Mercenary |profanity = Yes}} Overview The events of Alien vs. Predator are set in 2004 on Earth. As a Predator spacecraft nears the planet, Earth satellites detect a mysterious heat bloom beneath the ice of the island Bouvetøya near Antarctica. Billionaire Charles Bishop Weyland assembles a team of scientists to investigate the heat source and claim it for his multinational communications company Weyland Industries (foreshadowing the Weyland-Yutani Corporation of the Alien film series).The team includes paleontologists, archaeologists, linguistic experts, drillers, mercenaries and a "rough and tumble" female guide named Alexa "Lex" Woods, Weyland himself, and a down in luck archaeologist Sebastian. Wayland's tell the team that through 3-D construction of the heat bloom shows a pyramid with traits of nearly every pyramid culture. Lex states that it would take three weeks to train everyone properly,when Weyland refuse this she attempts to leave, but Sebastian persuades her to stay. As the Predator ship reaches Earth orbit, it blasts a shaft down through the ice towards the source of the heat bloom. When the human team arrives at the site above the heat source, an abandoned whaling station, they find the shaft and descend beneath the ice. There they discover the pyramid and begin to explore it, finding evidence of a civilization predating written history and what appears to be a "sacrificial chamber" filled with human skeletons with ruptured rib cages. Unknown to the humans, their entrance has caused an Alien queen to awaken from cryogenic stasis, bound in chains and is tortured to begin producing eggs. The team then proceeds to a lower level where they discover a sarcophagus with an Aztec calendar combination lock set for 1904 (the year in which the whaling station was abandoned). Sebastian sets the lock for the current date and it opens revealing three Predator plasma cannons. Meanwhile, three Predator warriors (Chopper, Scar and Celtic) land and kill off the humans at the surface, making their way down to the pyramid and arriving just as the team removes the weapons from the casket unwittingly causing several humans become trapped in the "sacrificial chamber". Alien eggs emerged from trap doors and quickly hatch into facehuggers attaching themselves to the humans. Chestbursters soon emerge from the humans and quickly grow into adult Aliens. The screams of their colleges attract the attention of Lex's party and they then attempt to exit the pyramid. They are soon attacked by the three Predator (who are after their stolen cannons) and several of them are killed. Suddenly the pyramid corridor shifts given the Aztec calendar happens every ten minutes, separating them from each other and turning it into a maze. Lex, Sebastian and Weyland, and one of the mercenaries managed to escape the maze, the rest are captured by the Aliens. Suddenly, the Predators emerge killing the surviving mercenaries and corning the remain three humans. One alien emerges and quickly kills one of the Predators (Chopper). The second Predator (Celtic) battles the creature while Lex and the others escape. The Predator puts up a good fight cutting off its tail, surviving its acid blood and trapping it in a self tightening net causing it serious injuries, but it manages to kill the Predator with its inner mouth. Lex and the other still attempt to escape, but are pursued by the lone Predator (Scar). Weyland attempts to hold it off, but is easily overpowered, Scar uses his helmet to see inside Weyland's body and sees that he's terminally ill with advanced lung cancer. The Predator spares him and attempts to chase after Lex and Sebastian, Weyland uses his inhaler and a flare to try and set it on fire. Unfazed and enraged the Predator kills him with his wrist blades. Lex and Sebastian manage to get away in a sealed chamber, while Scar kills a facehugger and Alien. Through a hole in the wall Lex and Sebastian witness it removing its helmet and marking it's face and helmet with the Alien's acidic blood. Sebastian figures outs the story. They look away just before Scar is impregnated by a facehugger. Through translation of the pyramids hieroglyphs, the explorers learn that the Predators are a "warrior race" that have been visiting Earth for thousands of years. It was they who taught early human civilizations (the Sumerians, Egyptians, Mayans, Thai, Khmer, among others) to build pyramids and they were worshiped as gods by the humans. Every century, they would visit Earth to take part in a rite of passage in which several humans would sacrifice themselves as hosts for the Aliens (called serpents), creating the "ultimate prey" for the Predators to hunt. If overwhelmed, the Predators would activate their self-destruct nuclear weapons to eliminate the Aliens along with themselves, and destroying the civilizations in the process. They deduce that this is why the current Predators are here, to hunt the Aliens again. The survivors further reason that the heat bloom from the pyramid was given off to attract humans for the purposes of making new aliens to hunt and the items from the casket were their weapons. Lex decides to find the Predator and return the weapons to him,Sebastian hesitates, but realizes the Predators must be allowed to succeed in their hunt so that the Aliens do not spread to the rest of Earth. Lex and Sebastian attempt to search the Predator but are attacked by an Alien chasing them to a collapsed bridge. Sebastian jumps across successfully, but Lex lands on loose stones and is saved by Sebastian who manages to pull her up before being snatch by the Aliens. Lex runs from the site and is confronted by Scar. He's about to strike, but Lex stops him and returns his weapon. Suddenly another Alien attacks, knocking down the Predator and attack Lex, but she uses the Predators spear weapon to impale and kill it. Scar then uses the energy weapon to gun down a swarm of incoming Aliens, they retreat when the Queen calls for them. Lex and the Predator ally with each other with Scar making Lex a spear from the killed Aliens tail and a shield from its skull which is impervious to the acidic blood. Meanwhile the Alien queen has summoned the other Aliens who proceed to cut her, spilling her blood on her chains and corroding them. Meanwhile Lex and the Predator enter a chamber covered in Aliens' secreted resin, the bodies of the mercenaries and full of Alien eggs. Lex find Sebastian, but hes already been implanted with an embryo, and begs Lex to kill him before it emerges. Lex reluctantly complies shooting him right before the chestburster emerges. One leaps at Scar, who grabs it in mid-air and kills it by snapping its neck. By this time the Queen is freed from her bound, detaches her egg-sack and begins to charge through pyramid intend to reach the surface. Scar senses its approach and uses its helmet to see every egg in the room is about to hatch and follow the Queen. The Predator detaches and activates hes self-destruct device to destroy the pyramid, he and Lex run out of the pyramid, and are pursued by the Aliens who proceed to attack and wound Scar's arm. Lex however activates the lift to the surface and they ride to the surface before the bomb goes destroying the pyramid and the Aliens. Lex and the Predator then escape the collapsing of the whaling station caused by the blast. As a sign of trust Scar removes his helmet and Lex allows him to mark her with his clan symbol on her cheek. Suddenly the Alien queen emerges from the ice and attacks them. Scar fires a series of needles and uses a throwing disc to cut its neck and head, but it knocks him down with its tail. Lex then stabs it with her spear sending it into a burning shack. The queen, enraged proceeds to chase Lex through the stations whale bone graveyard to the edge of cliff trapping her under a water tower. Scar returns and frees Lex, then noticing the broken chains are still attached to the queen proceed to tie it to the water tower. The tower however snags at the last minute and the queen proceeds to stab the Predator with its tail, before it can land a killing blow, Lex frees the tower sending it and the queen to the ocean floor. Scar though dies from his wounds A Predator ship suddenly de-cloaks and several Predator warriors appear. They collect their fallen comrade and their leader (possibly their Clan Leader) wearing a cape and full body armor covered in trophies and a spear weapon resembling a trident, recognizes Lex as now one of their own after seeing the symbol on her right cheek, honors her by giving her his spear. As they retreat into space, a chestburster erupts from the dead Predator. It appears to be an Alien/Predator hybrid, as it has the characteristic jaw mandibles of both species. Deaths # 4 Mercenaries: Impaled, thrown against table, etc - 34 mins in # Rusten Quinn: Slashed w/ wrist blades by scar - 41 mins in # Rousseau: Chestbursted - 49 mins in # Thomas: Chestbursted - 49 mins in # 4 Mercenaries: Chestbursted - 49 mins in # Stone: Pulled offscreen by a noose & killed - 50 mins in # Bass: Combstick thrown into chest - 50 mins in # Maxwell Stafford: Netted & stabbed through chest w/ combstick - 59 mins in # Chopper: Headbit by Grid the Xenomorph - 59 mins in # Celtic: Headbit by Grid the Xenomorph - 1 hr 2 mins in # Charles Bishop Weyland: Stabbed through stomach w/ wristblades - 1 hr 4 mins in # 7 Sacrificial Maidens: Chestbursted in flashback - 1 hr 9 mins in # 3 Flashback Predators: Blown up by self-destruct wrist bomb - 1 hr 10 mins in # Joe Connors: Chestbursted offscreen - 1 hr 10 mins in (body seen) # Dr. Miller: Found Chestbursted - 1 hr 22 mins in (body found) # Verheiden: Found Chestbursted - 1 hr 22 mins in (body found) # Sebastian: Shot by Lex in mercy killing - 1 hr 24 mins in # Scar: Stabbed through back by alien queen's tail - 1 hr 33 mins inCategory:Kill Counts